Neal Burke
by Lore24
Summary: Una historia alterna dónde Neal es el hijo adoptivo de Peter y Elizabeth. Es un preadolescente con ganas de crecer. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen castigo físico (pero no abuso) y malas palabras.
1. El pequeño Neal

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal (azotes), si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 1: El pequeño Neal**

Peter y Elizabeth Burke hace once años que habían adoptado al pequeño Neal George Caffrey, ahora Neal George Burke.

El chiquitín tenía apenas un año cuando sus padres habían fallecido. Estaba por ser enviado a un orfanato, cuando Peter lo conoció. Y con Elizabeth decidieron que era el hijo que tanto les hacía falta.

Así que después de mucho papeleo y remodelación de su casa, los Burke adoptaron al bebé.

Neal era adorable, dulce y brillante. También era travieso y contestón.

Pero no fue hasta los cinco años que se metió en serios problemas. Hasta entonces, sólo hacía travesuras típicas de niños, cosas cómo agarrar una galleta antes de cenar cuando su madre le había dicho que no; así que sólo había recibido unas pocas nalgaditas arriba del pantalón como advertencias. Pero de pronto, Peter recibió una llamada de la directora del Preescolar de su hijo. El inocente Neal ya no era tan inocente. Habían descubierto que era el ladrón de almuerzos que había robado como diez almuerzos de algunos de los alumnos más grandes, y eso había comenzado hace un mes. Neal nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado. Rompió a llorar apenas Peter lo agarro de la mano. Elizabeth tampoco estaba muy contenta. Esa vez Peter fue duro con su retoñito. En casa, lo puso sobre su regazo, le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior y le dio unas cuantas palmadas hasta que escucho a Neal pedir disculpas. Peter y Elizabeth le dejaron las cosas claras a su hijo. Se había comportado como un niño malcriado, desobediente y hasta delincuente. Neal decidió no quejarse cuando su madre lo baño y lo mando a dormir temprano.

Las cosas parecieron tranquilizarse luego de eso.

Dos años después, cuando Neal estaba en 2º Grado de la escuela Primaria y tenía siete años, Peter recibió otra llamada parecida. Neal se había escapado de la escuela. ¡Maldita sea! El mocoso había tenido las agallas para engañar al personal escolar y huir de su colegio. Cuando lo encontro, Peter estaba más que agradecido de que su pequeño no estuviera lastimado. Por primera vez, Elizabeth le dio una nalgada urticante a su hijo apenas este entro en la casa. Por segunda vez en su vida, volvió a encontrarse sobre las rodillas de su padre, recibiendo nalgadas como el niñito desobediente y travieso que era.

Y cuando tenía diez años, Neal se copio en un exámen y para peor, insulto a su profesor cuando lo descubrió. Cuando lo llamaron para hablar en la escuela, Peter estaba algo más que furioso. Neal se negaba a moverse de la silla donde estaba, en la oficina del director. Tenía miedo de que su padre quisiera castigarlo en público. Y no estaba muy errado. Pero Peter fue prudente, no quería que su hijo quedara traumatizado. Siempre se había asegurado de que no se sintiera humillado y/o maltratado por él. Apenas llegaron a casa, luego de mucho hablar con el director, Peter mando a Neal a su dormitorio. Neal fue gimoteando todo el camino. El agente Burke se tomo su tiempo para calmarse. No quería tener a un criminal por hijo. Se armo de coraje y fue a darle un severo correctivo a su muchacho. Neal no se resistió, sabía que era una batalla perdida. Pero Peter no se excedió, le dio unas quince nalgadas en el trasero desnudo, lo consoló y lo dejo dormir una siesta.

Un año después, llego Satchmo "Satch" Burke, un tierno cachorro de Labrador Retriever. Había sido la alegría de toda la familia. Un segundo hijo y por ende, el hermano menor de Neal. Y crecía casi tan rápido como Neal.

Y ahora Neal tenía doce años. Un preadolescente. Estaba en el 7º Grado de la escuela Primaria. Peter y Elizabeth estaban orgullosos de su chico. Satchmo era feliz con su hermano mayor, siempre a su lado como el fiel perro que era. Neal se creía un chico grande, pero pronto descubriría que no lo era…por lo menos no del todo.

Es así cómo el amor, la envidia, el odio, la pasión, la bondad, el dolor, la amistad, la rebeldía, la obediencia, etc le enseñarán el largo y bello pero estrecho y difícil, camino de la vida y por sobre todo, la adolescencia…


	2. No más Kate

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (nalgadas) y malas palabras. Si a usted le incomoda esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 2: No más Kate**

Había pasado una semana desde que Neal se veía a escondidas de todos con una supuesta estudiante de último año de Secundaria, Kate Moreau.

Los Burke habían sido bastante estrictos con las compañías que tenía Neal. Aceptaban a sus amigos de la escuela, pero no a todos. Había un par que eran "mala influencia" según ellos. Con los del barrio era lo mismo. Los que aceptaban totalmente y sin reservas, eran los que había conocido Neal en sus clases de arte. Pero juntarse con una chica mayor de edad era definitivamente un gran NO. Y por supuesto, todavía no encontraban agradable a ese tal "Mozzie" que era unos cuantos años más grande que su hijo y que su pequeño Nealito se pegaba como miel a él.

Así que Neal no tuvo mejor idea que esconderlo de sus padres. Me refiero a lo de Kate.

Era la primera vez que Neal se sentía atraído por alguien.

Ella lo trataba cómo si fuera un chico malo y uno grande también. Y eso le gustaba a Neal. Y él la trataba como si fuera una damisela.

Neal hasta a veces se dejaba pegar por Kate. Nunca le dejaba moretones o cosas así. Sólo unas nalgaditas arriba de la ropa o tirones de oreja.

Fue entonces, cuando Neal noto que sus padres ya no se creían del todo el cuento de que se iba a jugar al Soccer con sus amiguitos del barrio. La verdad es que se iba a ver a Kate. Estaba en su adorada y costosa clase de arte, cuando recibió un mensaje de Kate. E hizo algo que no había hecho hasta entonces en toda su corta vida, escapo de la clase para juntarse con "su chica". Peter y Elizabeth se enteraron de inmediato, y fueron a buscarlo.

-Kate…-susurro Neal, en el callejón que siempre se encontraban.

-aquí estoy, bebé. ¿Qué pasa? Te ves tenso-dijo Kate, saliendo de la oscuridad y mirándolo.

-Kate, no podemos seguir viendonos-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Kate, riendo cómo si fuera la tontería más grande del mundo.

-es en serio. Mis padres ya no me creen y para rematar me escape de mis clases de arte. Estoy frito-

-no te preocupes. Huiremos juntos, formaremos una pandilla…o una familia incluso-propuso Kate, dándole una nalgada suave al niño.

-no, Kate. Esto se acaba aquí-le dijo Neal, molesto.

-Ny, no seas así. Vamos, no me dirás que les tienes miedo a tus papis-

-Kate, mi padre es un agente federal-

-¿Y?-pregunto Kate, restandole importancia. Mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios, pero era un beso más "familiar" que romántico.

-podrían ponerte en la cárcel por tocarme-le advirtió Neal, empujandola cuando ella lo agarro de la cara y le planto otro beso más largo en la boca.

-no creo. Me pondrán en un reformatorio y saldré en un año-

-lo digo en serio, Kate. Aléjate de mí-

-antes tendrás que matarme-dice Kate, agarrandolo fuertemente del brazo. El chico la miro aterrado. En eso, aparecieron otras personas…

-no es mala idea-dijo Elizabeth, mirando con furia a la chica.

-saca tus manos de mi ahijado, o voy a…aléjate de él, ¡YA!-grito Reese Hughes, que estaba acompañado de sus mejores agentes. Kate soltó al niño.

-Neal, ven aquí ahora mismo-le ordeno Peter a su mocoso malcriado. Neal obedeció sin rechistar. Su padre se puso enfrente de él, protectoramente.

-Sr. Burke, Sra. Burke. Que bueno conocerlos al fin-dijo Kate, con ironía.

-arrestenla-gruño Elizabeth.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con qué motivo?!-grito Kate, asustada.

-por abusar de un menor de edad-sentencio Jones.

-tengo 17, gilipollas-le espeto Kate, apretando los dientes.

-no según tu expediente. Tienes 21 años. No sólo abusaste de menores de edad, también falsificaste firmas, obstruiste la justicia dos veces, vendiste drogas, ayudaste a crear billetes falsos, es una lista larga…podría seguir todo el día-dice Hughes, muy serio. Los agentes arrestaron a Kate y se la llevaron.

-¡Neal!-grito Elizabeth, abrazando con fuerza a su bebé.

-mami, no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Neal, con un nudo en la garganta.

-sé que no. Ya está, tranquilo-dijo su mamá, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás enojada?-

-mucho. Pero ya paso, no te habrás metido ninguna cosa… ¿Verdad?-dijo El, arremangandole las mangas de la camisa para comprobar que no se había inyectado droga.

-no, mamita, cálmate-dijo Neal, preocupado. Elizabeth le dio un último beso en la sien a su pequeño y lo dejo con su padre.

-Neal-dijo Peter, con severidad.

-papá…-dijo Neal, ya con la piel de gallina.

-¡Castigado!-grito Peter, muy enojado.

-¿Cuánto?-pregunto Neal, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-seis meses-respondió su padre, agarrandolo de la muñeca.

-¡¿Tanto?!-

-¿Quieres probar más?-lo amenazo Peter.

-¡Buaaaaaa! ¡No es justo! Snifff…sniff…-lloro amargamente Neal.

-lo que hiciste fue muy grave, hijo-

-pero ella es mi chica-

-no es tu chica. Ni siquiera deberían conocerse-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡¿Cómo que "por qué"?! ¡Tiene muchos años más que tú!-grito Peter, fastidiado.

-pero, papi…-

-pero nada, Neal. No quiero verte cerca de ella, nunca más, ¿Me escuchaste?-

-no me importa. Siempre puedo escaparme de la casa o de la escuela para ir a ver a Kate-le espeto Neal, agitandose furioso para librarse del firme agarre de su padre.

-perfecto. Entonces voy a ponerles seguro a todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa. Y voy a pedirle a tu padrino que te vigile en la escuela-le anunció Peter. Aunque, lo de la última parte…sabía que iba a ser difícil convencer a Reese, ya lo había "amenazado" una vez con azotarlo por hacerlo perder la paciencia.

-¡ESE BASTARDO NO ES MI PADRINO!-

-¡No hables así de tu tío, ingrato!-reprendió Peter, perdiendo poco a poco los estribos. Y le dio dos palmaditas en la boca.

-¡Te odio!-

-no es cierto. No me odias, me amas. Todo lo que hago es para tu bienestar-

-ni tú te tragas eso-se burlo el atrevido. Sin darse cuenta, había dado en el punto débil de su padre.

-es suficiente, hijo-le gruño Peter, intentando no sonar dolido.

-eres un…un…un hijo de puta-

-ya está bien, Neal-rugió Peter, metiendolo al auto.

-¡Esto es injusto! Eres un malvado, viejo, gruñón, cara de patata…-

-dije que basta. Me debes respeto, así que si no es para decirme "gracias, papá" o "te quiero, papi", mejor no abras tu boquita-lo regaño su padre, abrochandole el cinturón de seguridad.

Neal cerró obstinadamente la boca y una lágrima de frustración corrió por su mejilla izquierda. Peter se sintió culpable por eso, así que le seco la lágrima y le dio un beso en la frente.

El camino a casa fue puro y completo silencio. Salvo por los sollozos del chico.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Peter no tuvo corazón para castigar a su hijo. Así que lo llevo a su habitación, le puso su pijama con osos dibujados y lo recosto en la cama. Lo arropo bien y…

-buenas noches, tesorito-le dijo, con ternura, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches, papi. Espera, no te vayas…sé que me porte mal pero no me dejes solito-dijo Neal, tironeandolo de la mano.

-Neal…-dijo Peter, resoplando.

-por favor. Estoy triste… ¿Me lees un cuento? Por favorcito-pidió Neal con su mejor sonrisa.

-mejor una canción de cuna-

-está bien. Pero cuando me despierte a la mañana, más te vale no haberte ido-dijo Neal, muy serio.

-claro que no, hijito. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar seriamente mañana a primera hora-

-¡Jooo! ¡Ya me vas a soltar el _coñazo_!-exclamo Neal, molesto.

-controla tu lenguaje, Neal-

-lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? No me quites la computadora, por favor. Y yo…yo quería…yo quería…-comenzó a decir Neal, mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro.

-no te quitaré la computadora pero la usarás tres horas al día, ni más ni menos, señorito. ¿Qué querías? Neal, no llores así…te enfermarás-dijo Peter, preocupado y secandole las lágrimas en un gesto cariñoso.

-quería ir contigo a tu trabajo el viernes-admitió Neal, intentando calmarse.

-irás…si me prometes que te portarás bien-dijo Peter. Aunque sabía con toda certeza que esa era una "amenaza" completamente vacía.

-lo prometo-dijo Neal, muy serio.

-genial. Y jovencito, ciertamente…no más Kate, ¿Me escuchaste? No me agrada para nada que anduvieras con esa mocosa. Y Neal… ¡Nos mentiste!-dijo Peter, desilusionado pero no decepcionado.

-lo sé, papito, lo sé bien. Pero no pude evitarlo… ¿Me perdonas?-

-claro, mi angelito. Todo está perdonado, pero aún tienes que pedirle perdón a tu madre-

-¿Sigue molesta?-dijo Neal, haciendo un pucherito.

-¿Tú que crees?-dijo Elizabeth, mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

-lo siento…-dijo Neal, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-ya, tranquilo. Mi bebé…me tenías tan preocupada. Ya está, ya paso-dijo Elizabeth, acercandose a él y envolviendolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-te amo, mamita-

-entonces no vuelvas a exponerte al peligro, ¿Me escuchaste?-dijo Elizabeth, demasiado seria. Neal sólo se límito a limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga del pijama y asentir muy a su pesar.

-papá…-dijo Neal, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Si, hijo?-pregunto Peter, soltando un suspiro.

-puedes… ¡Agh! ¿Puedes castigarme de una vez y no dejar esto para mañana?-sugirió el preadolescente, queriendo que le diera las merecidas nalgadas o no se las diera.

-si eso es lo que quieres-dijo Peter, poniendo una sonrisa triste.

-estás madurando-dijo Elizabeth, mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-mami, no llores-dijo Neal, preocupado.

-no es nada, cariño. Es sólo que me pones orgullosa-dijo Elizabeth, acariciandole la cabecita.

-…nos pones orgullosos-la corrigió Peter. Y se mordió la lengua al ver la mirada de Neal de "no arruines el momento".

-¡Wooff Woff!-ladro Satchmo, entrando a la habitación.

-¡Satch!-exclamo Neal, alegre.

-Eli, ¿Puedes llevarte a Satch un momento? Yo y Neal tenemos un asuntito pendiente-dijo Peter, serio.

-claro. Pete, Neal no ceno-dijo Elizabeth, saliendo del cuarto con Satchmo.

-nadie ceno-dijo Peter, rodando los ojos.

-todo es mi culpa. Me odio-murmuro Neal, que le valió un azote al lado del muslo derecho por parte de su padre.

-no vuelvas a decir eso-

-perdón…-

-Neal, ya sabes cómo va esto-dijo Peter, sabía que el correctivo le iba a doler más a él que a su hijo.

-sí, paps-dijo Neal, resignado. Y se puso sobre el regazo de papá, que no tardo en bajarle el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer hasta las rodillas. Y comenzó el castigo, no fue muy duro pero tampoco muy suave. Le dejo las cosas claras a nuestro protagonista. Luego Peter le subió la ropa y lo consolo.

Después fueron a comer. Nadie hizo ningún comentario de los constantes movimientos de Neal en su silla.

Y después Peter fue al dormitorio de su hijo, con Neal en brazos, le canto la canción de cuna y ambos se durmieron abrazaditos…


	3. Dulce señorita

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal y malas palabras. Si no es lo suyo, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Dulce señorita**

Al día siguiente, mientras la familia Burke desayunaba…

-¿Papá, mamá?-dijo Neal, rompiendo el silencio.

-Neal, no-dijo Peter, con sequedad.

-¡Si ni siquiera sabes lo que te iba a preguntar!-grito Neal, frustrado.

-no me interesa. Todas tus preguntas siempre terminan mal-dijo Peter, desaprobando con la cabeza.

-no es justo. ¡Mami, dile algo!-

-Pete, deja hablar a tu hijo-dijo Elizabeth, cansada. Peter resopló y siguió tomando su café.

-quería preguntar si hoy podía ir a…-

-Neal, tampoco te excedas. Sabes bien que estás castigado-dijo Elizabeth, cruzandose de brazos.

-¡Pero, mami…! No voy a salir a una fiesta ni siquiera al parque. Sólo quería ir a la…mansión de mi madrina-dijo Neal, y con eso se le tiñeron las mejillas de un color rosa muy oscuro.

Peter se mordió el labio y Elizabeth hizo una mueca. June siempre malcriaba a Neal.

-está bien, puedes ir-dijo El, finalmente.

-¡Eli!-grito Peter, no se esperaba eso de su esposa.

-¿Qué? Es su madrina y tía, merece verlo…aunque este castigado-dijo Elizabeth, seria. Neal le saco la lengua a su padre.

-okey, pero te portas bien, ¿Me escuchaste? Y nada de andar haciendoles bromas a tus primos ni a tu tío Byron-dijo Peter, muy serio.

-sí, papá-dijo Neal, rodando los ojos.

-porque ellos tienen todo el derecho de disciplinarte, señorito-

-ya te oí-dijo Neal, enfadado.

June nunca había sido mala ni severa con él, sólo le daba regañitos leves por tonterías de chicos. Pero Byron era más estricto y le había dado algunos azotes en cinco ocasiones, pero no se angustien, Neal se los había buscado.

-será mejor que vayas bajandome ese tonito-reprendió el agente Burke.

-"Será mejor que vayas bajandome ese tonito"-se burlo su hijo, imitandolo.

-Neal George-le advirtió Elizbeth.

-lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? Me callo y me termino el desayuno-dijo Neal, comenzando a tomarse su taza con leche con chocolate.

-eso sería genial-murmuro Peter, ganandose una suave colleja por parte de su esposa.

Más tarde, a la tarde cerca de las 13 horas, Elizabeth y Peter dejaron a su pequeño en la casa de los Ellington.

-más te vale comportarte, hijo-dijo Peter, muy serio luego de despedirse de su mocosito.

-sí, papi. Ya te oí, no me trates cómo si fuera un niño pequeño-se quejo Neal, causando que su prima mayor se riera.

-no necesitas la ayuda de nadie para eso-dijo Julie Ellington, de 14 años.

-¡Jules! ¡Tíaaaa, me está molestando!-chillo el preadolescente de inmediato.

-hija, ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a tu hermanito con la habitación de Nealito?-pregunto June, sonriendo.

-claro, mamá. Ese tonto de Ethan necesitará muuucha ayuda-dijo Julie, burlona y se fue.

-¿Su habitación? Pero…-dijo Peter, descolocado.

-ya lo hable con tu esposa por teléfono. Se quedará a dormir esta noche-dijo June, seria. Neal se sonrió triunfante.

-Eli, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Peter, yo soy la madre de Neal-

-¡Y yo su padre!-

-¡No le levantes la voz a una mujer!-lo regaño Byron, logrando avergonzar al agente Burke.

-¡Pffff, papá! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan estúp…tan pesado?-dijo Neal, corrigiendose con la miradita que le hecho su primo mayor, de 17 años, Jonathan.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, jovencito?-dijo Byron, molesto.

-nada, tío By-mintió Neal, rápidamente.

-andando, al comedor. Y no más palabrotas-le ordeno Byron, impulsandolo con una urticante palmada en medio del trasero.

-¡Auuuu, sí, tío Byron!-grito Neal, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al comedor.

-no le pegues a mi ahijado-dijo June, enojada. ¡Cómo odiaba que lastimaran a su amado niñito de ojos azules!

-Juny, no ha sido para tanto-se excuso Byron, dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-está bien. Ya saben que tienen todo el derecho para disciplinarlo si se porta mal. Y si se porta terrible, nos llaman-dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo.

-no creo que haga falta llamarlos. Nealito es un angelito-aseguro June.

-cuando duerme…-dijo Peter.

-Pete-le advirtió su esposa.

-perdón, ¿Ok? Cuidenlo-dijo Peter, soltando un suspiro.

-saben que lo amamos cómo si fuera uno más de nuestros hijos-dijo Byron, con una gran sonrisa.

-sí, y eso es lo que nos preocupa-admitió Elizabeth.

-querida, tranquila. No se meterá en problemas. Siempre me obedece-dijo June, restandole importancia.

-y si no, está nos va a ayudar bastante-dijo Byron, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que iba a nalguear al chiquillo.

-¡Byron!-grito June, ofendida.

-¿Qué? Sabes mejor que nadie que tu ahijado no es tan inocente como parece-se defendió su esposo.

-y eso gracias a ustedes dos, machotes-dijo Annabelle "Annie", de 16 años, enfadada y mirando a su tío y a su padre.

-no es cierto-dijeron Byron y Peter de inmediato.

-¿Seguros que podrán con él? Porque Neal puede ser un angelito en un momento pero repentinamente se convierte en un diablito-dijo Elizabeth, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-lo hemos visto millones de veces, El. Ya sabemos controlarlo-dijo Byron, con tranquilidad.

-tenemos cuatro hijos. Creo que tenemos mucha experiencia-dijo June, sonriendo.

-sí, pero dos son mujeres y…-comenzó Peter. Su esposa le dio un codazo.

-está bien. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarnos. Adiós, nos vemos mañana-dijo Elizabeth, llevandose a Peter a la rastra al auto.

-¡Mami, mami! ¿Ya llego Neal?-pregunto Ethan, de 10 años, corriendo hacía sus padres.

-claro, ¿No te dijo tu hermana?-pregunto June, extrañada.

-sí, pero no le creí-dijo el niño, haciendo un mohín.

-hola, chico-dijo Neal, mirándolo desde el marco/puerta del comedor.

-¡NEAAAL!-grito Ethan, tirandose arriba de él.

-también me alegro de verte. Ya, tranquilo…pareces Satchmo-dijo Neal, riendo y sacandoselo de encima.

-Julie ya termino de preparar tu habitación-le anunció.

-genial. Espero que no hayas tocado mis…-

-no toque tus sombreros-dijo Ethan, rodando los ojos.

-¿Tan obvio soy?-pregunto Neal, algo fastidiado.

-Neal, desde que nací te la pasas gritandome para que no te agarre tus sombreros de porquería-se quejo el niño.

-¡Ethan! ¡Esa boca!-dijo June, molesta.

-sólo cuando me los agarras sin permiso-dijo Neal, tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad.

-nada de peleas-ordeno Byron.

-sí, papi-dijo Ethan, resoplando.

-sí, tíito-dijo Neal, también resoplando.

-hola, Neal-dijo Annabelle, sonriendo.

-hola, Annie-dijo Neal, haciendo media sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera un abrazo?-dijo Annabelle, haciendose la ofendida.

-¡Te quiero, Annie!-grito Neal, abrazándola de la cintura.

-yo más, cielito-dijo Annabelle, agarrandole las mejillas y dándole un sonoro beso en la frente.

-Annabelle-dijo Neal, avergonzado.

-jaja, ¿Qué? Soy tu prima, no hay nada de malo en eso. Ya, ve a ver a Jon-dijo Annabelle, riendo.

-ya lo vi a ese feo-

-Neal-le advirtió Byron de nuevo.

-¡Ya sé! Controlo mi vocabulario o tío By me calentará la colita-gruño Neal.

-exacto-dijo Byron, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su esposa.

-¿Cómo estás, mocoso?-pregunto Jonathan, poniendose de cuclillas para ver mejor a su primito.

-bien hasta que llegaste-se atrevió a decir Neal, ganandose una nalgada muy sonora de su tío -¡Ay! ¡Eso me dolió!-se quejo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que tío Byron le diera nalgadas o tirones de oreja delante de sus primos, así que no sentía vergüenza ni resentimiento.

-¿Quieres perder la ropa también?-dijo Byron, con una sonrisa malvada.

-ya, papá. Le gusta llamar la atención-dijo Jonathan, riendo.

-no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto-

-Neal, basta. Es suficiente-lo regaño Byron.

-¡No hiciste más que aparecer y el tío ya me está chillando! ¡Siempre eres tan metiche, Jonathan!-grito Neal, dándole un empujón.

-Neal, tranquilízate. Vamos a almorzar-dijo June, tomandolo de la mano para que su marido y su ahijado no comenzaran una fuerte discusión.

-mamá, ¿Ya le presentaste a Bethany?-pregunto Julie, que sorprendentementa ya estaba sentada a la mesa.

-¿Quién es Bethany?-pregunto Neal, curioso.

-es mi sobrina. Pero antes de presentarmela, quiero que me digas algo-dijo June, seria y agachandose a la altura del preadolescente. Neal se ruborizo de inmediato.

-es por lo de Kate, ¿Verdad?-

-sí, amor, es por lo de esa chica. Eres muy pequeño todavía para pensar en esas cosas. Si te presento a mi sobrina es para que sean amigos por ahora-

-pero…-

-sin peros, Neal-lo interrumpió June. Neal hizo una mueca que en el fondo a ella le gusto.

-sí, madrina-dijo Neal, harto de ser tratado como un bebé. June no solía regañarlo.

-genial. Entonces, ven-dijo June, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Neal George Caffrey. Yo soy Bethany Caroline Wade-dijo una chica de la misma edad de Neal, extendiendo la mano. Neal la miro unos segundos –bueno, tía June no menciono que fueras un chico de pocas palabras. Tranqui, no muerdo-bromeo ella.

-un placer conocerla, señorita-dijo Neal, tomando su mano y para sorpresa de todos, besandosela.

-tampoco me dijeron que fueras tan tierno y caballeroso-dijo Bethany, roja como un tomate.

-este Neal…-dijo Annabelle, soltando un suspiro. Ethan y Julie sólo rieron.

-dime Beth, por cierto-dijo Bethany y se mordió el labio. ¡Qué ojos tan hermosos tenía ese chaval! –un placer conocerte, Neal-

-el placer es todo mío, Bethy-dijo Neal, haciendole una reverencia.

-está bien. Soy nueva por aquí, vengo de…-

-¿Los Ángeles?-

-¡Wow! Eres tierno, respetuoso, ¿Y adivino?-dijo Bethany, riendo.

-ojalá. Lo noté por tu ropa-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-oh, ¿Estos trapos? Es de tiendas de baja calidad. Sólo lo uso para comer porque me ensució-dijo la chica, algo vergonzosa.

-eres hermosa. Y esos ojos…-

-son ojos color avellana. Son peculiares, lo sé. Muchas gracias, eres un chico dulce-

-y tú una dulce señorita-

-gracias otra vez. Por cierto, tus ojos también son peculiares-confeso Bethany, nerviosa.

-gracias-dijo Neal, también nervioso.

-sé que recién nos conocemos, Neal. Pero tendremos que compartir un cuarto…-

-no me importa-

-¿En serio? Suenas como mi hermanito-dijo Bethany, sacudiendo la cabeza –por si te lo preguntas, no soy sobrina biológica de tu madrina. Pero ella y mi papá se conocen desde que eran pequeños y por eso son cómo hermanos-

-la familia nace en el corazón, no en los lazos sanguíneos. Me lo enseñaron mis padres-dijo Neal, cómo si fuera algo totalmente natural.

-parecen ser unos padres muy sabios-dijo Bethany, enternecida.

-cuando no están zurrandome el culo-

-¡Neal!-grito Byron desde el vestíbulo.

-ah, sí. Mi tía dijo que eras algo…-

-¿Bocón?-murmuro Neal.

-bocón es tu palabra. Ella dijo "precipitado"-

-sí, lo siento-

-no te preocupes. Me encantan los chicos malos-dijo Bethany, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Beth-le advirtió June.

-tendré que ser un chico bueno estos días-dijo Neal, serio.

-me gustan más los malos. Los que son cómo Lex Luthor-admitió Bethany, con una sonrisa malvada.

-ya está bien. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a comer antes de que a mamá le de un ataque cardíaco?-dijo Jonathan, entrando en el comedor.

-sí, sería bueno-dijo June, soltando un suspiro.

-¡Benjamin! ¡Eres un cochino!-grito Julie, enojada con el perro Pug de la casa porque se había comido los panes de la mesa.

-Ben, chico malo. Vete a la cocina-dijo Byron, llevandose al perro que gimoteaba.

-la próxima vez traeré a Satchmo-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-eso sería lindo. Porque de seguro se porta mejor que Benjamin o Rebecca-dijo Annabelle, refiriendose a los perros de la mansión.

-¿Quién es Satchmo?-pregunto Bethany, intrigada.

-es mi hermano menor de cuatro patas. Un labrador retriever-dijo Neal, sonriendo –no me digas que no te gustan los animales…-

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡LOS AMO! Un labrador, ¿eh? Yo tengo una labradora negra, Lilly-

-¿En serio?-

-sí, es cómo mi hermana-dijo ella, con dulzura –y también esta Willy, mi gato tricolor macho-

-vaya, no me esperaba eso-

-sí, bueno, ellos se quedaron en casa. Vale, no es una casa. Es una mansión tan grande como esta, pero bueno. Hace poco que nos mudamos a esta ciudad. Los Ángeles es diferente, muy diferente-

-seguro que sí-

-iré a la misma escuela que tú. Así que seremos compañeros-dijo Bethany, dándole un empujoncito a Neal.

-eso es genial, compañera-dijo Neal, siguiendole la corriente.

-ma, ¿Es en serio?-se quejo Ethan, cuando trajeron la comida y era pollo con verduras.

-sí. Y sabes bien que si…-empezo a decir June, con severidad.

-"si no te comes el primer plato no hay segundo ni postre"-repitieron todos los chicos como si fueran loritos.

-exactamente. Y el segundo plato es pizza, ¿En serio quieren perderse eso?-dijo Byron, riendo.

-¡NOOOO!-gritaron todos, con horror.

-y de postre hay helado-dijo June, disfrutando de las caras alegres de sus hijos y sobrinos.

La cena transcurrio tranquila, dentro de todo. Todos terminaron el primer plato y rápidamente el segundo. Fueron tan voraces con la pizza que June tuvo que regañarlos un par de veces. ¿Y con el postre, el helado? ¡Ni hablar! Hicieron un desastre con la mesa y sus rostros. June los mando a todos a lavarse la cara.

Luego de eso, cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas.

Ethan y Jonathan jugaban, prácticamente poseídos, con los videojuegos. Julie se puso a jugar con sus muñecas y peluches en su habitación. Annabelle fue a ver a su novio. Y Neal y Bethany charlaban sobre todo un poco.

Más tarde, todos se dieron una ducha rápida y se fueron a dormir…bueno, casi todos.

June tuvo que luchar mucho y finalmente, termino bañando a la fuerza a su ahijado. Luego hizo tanta pataleta para meterse en la cama que Byron termino perdiendo los estribos, lo agarro de la oreja, lo recosto en sus rodillas, le bajo el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer de un solo tirón y le dio de nalgadas hasta que Neal lloro desaforadamente logrando despertar a todos en la mansión. Después de eso, lo consoló y fue la primera vez que June estuvo de acuerdo con que Nealito se merecía una y cada una de esas nalgadas.

Y para finalizar, un beso en la frente, y hasta un cuento y una canción de cuna, y nuestro protagonista se quedo dormidito…


	4. Seré hermano mayor

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal, si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Seré hermano mayor**

Era una mañana soleada, aunque algo fresca, en Nueva York.

Elizabeth había ido a recoger a Neal a la casa de los Ellington. Y de paso, lo llevo a tomar un helado porque se había comportado relativamente bien.

Neal eligió su favorito, helado de pistacho.

Luego volvieron a su casa.

El preadolescente subió a su habitación luego de saludar a Peter y Satchmo.

Peter sospechaba que su hijo estaba a punto de meterse en problemas.

En eso, recibió una llamada de Reese Hughes, diciendo que Neal tenía "algo que darle" que era su billetera. La cual se la había quitado un momento antes de que lo dejaran en casa de Byron y June.

Peter respiro profundo y entró en el dormitorio de su hijo.

Neal estaba sentado arriba de su cama, mandándose mensajes con Mozzie, su mejor amigo, por el celular.

-hola, papá. ¿Qué hay?-le pregunto, con una sonrisita inocente.

-¿Te das cuenta de que acabo de recibir una llamada de tu padrino?-le pregunto Peter, frunciendo el entrecejo.

A sabiendas de que iba a regañarlo y sobre todo, castigarlo, Neal saltó fuera de la cama e intento correr a esconderse.

Peter capturó a su pequeño travieso del brazo, mientras que con la mano libre agarraba su billetera que acababa de encontrar "misteriosamente" debajo de los cojines del sofá.

-reconoces esto, ¿Verdad? Estuvo perdida hace poco tiempo. Y apareció como por arte de magia en el sofá. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?-

Neal tragó saliva, si hablaba…probablemente le iría peor. Así que negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿No?! Que raro, Reese me aseguró que tú me la habías robado y me la entregarías en mano. ¿Crees que tu padrino es idiota?-rugió Peter, Neal sólo se límito a agachar la cabeza –bien, si no quieres confesar, pasaremos directamente al castigo-

Eso hizo que la lengua de Neal se soltara de inmediato.

-¡NO, PAPÁ, NO!-grito, mientras Peter lo arrastraba hacia el borde de la cama y lo ponía sobre sus rodillas -¡Papá, ya estoy demasiado grande para esto!-le grito, intentando bajar del regazo de su padre.

-no me parece-dijo Peter. Y empezaron las dolorosas palmadas –vas a estar bajo arresto domiciliario y te voy a dar una azotaina una vez al día durante toda una semana hasta que cambies de actitud, ¿Me escuchaste?-

-okey-gruño Neal, enojado y cruzándose de brazos –Oooowwww…-se quejo luego, porque hasta entonces su padre estaba dándole nalgadas suaves pero ahora eran de fuerza moderada.

-sí, voy a tener que azotar tu traserito-dijo Peter, en tono de burla. Mientras le bajaba el pantalón.

-¡Papá, no!-chillo Neal, avergonzado.

-silencio, Neal George-le ordeno su papá, comenzando a darle nalgadas sobre el bóxers. Pasado un rato, le termino de bajar la ropa interior, dejando indefenso a nuestro protagonista.

-por favor, papá, haré lo que sea, pero para. Esto es mucho. Sí, tienes razón, me robé tu billetera. Pero no use el dinero, ¡Lo juro!-exclamo Neal, desesperado.

-las acciones tienen consecuencias, hijo. Y robarle a papito es algo muy serio-le dijo Peter, dejando sollozar a Neal.

-perdón, por favor, lo siento-lloró Neal, sobándose su colorado trasero.

-terminemos con esto, hijito-le dijo Peter, quitando su mano.

-no, papi, no, por fis-pidió Neal, intentando detener su dura manos castigadora.

-no hagas esto más difícil, vaquero-le dijo Peter, dolido mientras le sujetaba la mano detrás de la espalda pero sin hacerlo doler.

Le dio diez nalgadas rápidas, le subió la ropa, lo agarro, lo meció, lo abrazo, le hizo mimos, hasta que Neal se recupero.

-¿En serio vas a pegarme toda la semana?-le pregunto Neal, asustado.

-no, tesoro. No soportaría verte llorar una semana entera. Era una amenaza vacía para hacerte hablar. Te amo tanto, Neal. Pero tienes que dejar de meterte en problemas, ¿Si, mi chiquitito?-le dijo Peter, con suavidad mientras le peinaba los cabellos con la mano.

-sí, papi-le respondió Neal, cariñosamente y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Neal, hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-tu madre y yo…queremos saber como te sentirías si…-

-¿Nos vamos a mudar?-pregunto Neal, con temor.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Es que estuvimos pensando que, eres nuestro único hijo, y sabes que te amamos. Pero creo que esta casa necesita otra vez la risa de un niño, y tú ya…ya eres mi hombrecito, ya tienes 12 años-le dijo Peter, haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿Mami está embarazada?-le pregunto Neal, curioso.

-no exactamente. Pero pensabamos…que podríamos adoptar un bebé. Fuimos a un…orfanato mientras estabas en lo de June. Y hay un chiquitín de dos años y medio que es muy simpático…-le dijo Peter, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se llama?-le pregunto Neal, entusiasmado.

-Michael-

-me agrada el nombre-dijo Neal, sonriendo feliz –sí, papi, quiero tener un hermanito-

-sí, eso pensé. ¿Seguro que te sientes preparado?-le pregunto Peter, serio.

-sí, papá-respondió Neal, rodando los ojos –seré hermano mayor…-agrego, inmensamente feliz. Y esa era la frase que resonaba en su cabeza.


End file.
